


Scott's Cousin

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimson leaves Ennui to go away for a week to visit her cousin who lives in the country. Meanwhile, Scott is expecting a visit from his cousin Daisy who he had not seen in a very long time. Are the two connected somehow? Find out. Jade is an OC owned by CartoonNetwork90sFan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott's Cousin

There was a gloomy and isolated couple. They were in their dark pit of despair with only each other's company as their warmth and salvation in the world that they roamed around. A boy and a girl who had been dating for at least three years now. They were both deathly pale.

The girl had long hair that was mostly white, but had a black end to it. She had black eyeliner around her crimson eyes with black lipstick, a red choker with a black bat tattoo on her chest, a red corset top with darker red opera gloves, a chain around her waist with the skirt, fishnet stockings, and black boots. Her soul mate appeared to have golden eyes with matching eyeliner, or as he called it, guy-liner, matching lipstick, and had long black hair with red streaks, a red midriff top underneath his black spiked choker, black sleeves, a black belt with a skull on it, dark red pants, and black boots. There was a gothic rabbit between them in which they had claimed and raised for a while now.

"Crimson, I don't understand, why must you go?" Ennui asked his soulmate as they held the rabbit close who had a deathly look on his face that could rival the humans who raised him in a world of hate.

"It's a family gathering, I haven't seen my cousin since our grandmother passed away..." Crimson replied without a hint of emotion in her voice. "I used to spend every summer on her farm with him and his other family since our grandfather helped raise him and his sister."

"They're not going to make you into one of them, are they?"

"Ennui, you know how much I hate conforming."

"That's true..." Ennui looked into her eyes. "I just don't want you to change... I hate change..." he then looked down to their rabbit friend. "So does Loki."

The rabbit stoically nodded in agreement.

"I promise, I won't change, when I come back, we'll go to the cemetery and write poetry about how pointless life is," Crimson replied. "I promise."

"Very well then..."

"I better get ready to go then."

With that, Crimson and Ennui shared a quick kiss together and Crimson went off.

Crimson came to her bedroom as her suitcases were all packed to spend a week and visiting her country cousin, she looked at the time and saw she had at least an hour until she would be off. She took out a wet cloth and in the bathroom as she stared at her blank Emo state in the mirror's reflection and threw it onto her face.

Meanwhile...

"Y'all got a cousin, Scott?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since Granny died," Scott replied. "She's a little bit older than us, but I'm sure she won't bully us."

"Well, that's a relief, otherwise she'd sound as jumpy as a rattlesnake in a peanut barrel." Jade commented.

Scott let out a little chuckle. Eventually, a bus rode up.

"Well, here she is." Scott said.

"I'll stay to meet her, but then I gotta go to Dexter and Dee Dee's," Jade said as she followed her former devious boyfriend. "Lisa's babysittin' them and I figured I might as well help her out."

"I'd like to meet Lisa sometime." Scott said.

"That sounds fair, I meet your cousin and you meet my old best friend from whenever I'd visit Aunt Kathy and Uncle Jeff." Jade agreed.

Scott nodded and looked to the door. A slightly older girl with a cheerful smile with bright orange hair tied down in a short ponytail came out. She had ocean blue eyes, looked extremely friendly, and she wore a dark burgundy sweater top, dark blue Capri pants, and black slip-on shoes.

"Daisy, long time no see!" Scott greeted his cousin.

"Howdy, Scott." the girl replied, however, she sounded more like an upbeat Crimson. Coincidence? I don't think so...


End file.
